The Worst Date- A Romione Story
by PotterheadintheTardis
Summary: What happens before Harry arrives for the Quidditch World Cup?
1. Chapter 1

_What happens before Harry arrives for the Quidditch World Cup?_

**_*Hi all, I have had a really positive response for some of my other stories, so let me know what you think of this. Thanks guys, enjoy!*_**

Another holiday at the Weasley's. So far it had been pleasant. Fred and George had let off a dung bomb as each of them came downstairs into the kitchen. Bill laughed his head off, Charlie merely asked if Arthur was cooking again, Percy looked like he wanted to kill Fred and George, Ron walked into the kitchen and sat down before he realised that a dung bomb had been let off and Ginny told Fred to stop eating beans before bed because he stunk out the house in the morning. They had all gone flying yesterday and today each person had different plans before Harry's arrival tomorrow. Hermione was planning on finishing her book because, by the sound of it, she'd have the house to herself. Ron was meeting up with a girl to do whatever it was that Ron did when he met up with girls. Which was completely fine by Hermione. Completely and totally fine.

Hermione got up and put on a pink jumper, jeans and slippers before she went downstairs.

"Good morning love." Mrs Weasley greeted her with a smile as she came into the kitchen.

"Morning" Fred and George said cheerfully looking up from a little piece of paper they were writing furiously on. Percy did little more than look up from the paper. Hermione took a seat next to George and Mrs Weasley put a plate of toast and bacon down in front of her.

"Bye dear!" Arthur Weasley came running into the kitchen and planted a kiss on Mrs Weasley "Busy day, no time to waste." and disappeared out the door without another word.

"So what are your plans for the day Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Nothing much I was just going to finish off my book." Hermione replied

"Really? Because Ron was sayin-"

"Hey mum can I have some more food? Actually never mind, my bed needs making can you do it?" George interrupted

"You are 16 young man, you can make your own bed!"

"No, I can't mum, I have more important things to do! Please!"

"Fine! Just this once." and Mrs Weasly stomped up the stairs and George took his place again.

"What was that about?" Hermione inquired

"Nothing, my bed needed making, I didn't want to make it." George answered a little too quickly "Well come on Freddy, lots to do today, BIG plans. Let's get cracking!"

"But I'm still-" George kicked him under the table, Hermione could tell "OI, WHAT WAS THAT- Oh, yes lots and lots to do no time to waste." And the two of them disappeared upstairs. What was wrong with everyone this morning? Hermione finished her toast and went back upstairs. She pushed open Ron's bedroom door to find him still asleep. She made her bed on the other side of the room. Ron's ginger mop of hair was poking out of the covers. It shone in the sunlight like a blazing fire. She moved over to Ron's side of the room and started to tidy it up because she aboslutely hated the mess. It smelt like Ron, it wasn't the world's most pleasant aroma but Hermione found the smell simply intoxicating. She walked over to Ron's bedside to wake him. He looked so peaceful. His little freckles scattered around his face, his pale skin, his lovely eyes made Hermione dizzy. She leaned over him and could hear is breath.

"Ronald, wake up." She whispers "Ronald!" A little louder "Ronald, wake up!" She was now speaking normally. Hermione flicked him in the, scrawny but soft, arms "Wake up!" Ron stirred. "Bloody hell, what time is it?"

"Nearly ten, you slept through breakfast, you'll be late for you date Ron."

"It's not a date as such..." Ron sat up in the bed and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back and their gaze locked for what felt like forever. Hermione lost herself in his blue, beautiful eyes, they sparkled in the light. Ron got closer and closer to her lips, she saw them, soft and inviting, she brought her head in closer. Their lips almost touched. She coughed and looked away, 'No Hermione, Ron has a date and you, don't like him. Regan composure.' Hermione thought.

"Well... You should probably, get going..."

"Yeah, yeah. I should." and Ron ran from the room. It was a lovely day, not too hot not too cold, sunny with a gentle breeze. Hermione picked up her book "The War of the Worlds" It was about the adventures of two brothers as the world is invaded by Martians. It was actually very good. The concept seemed silly to Hermione and she was prepared to hate it, but she found that she was captivated by it. Of course, Ron (who had suggested the book) was still under the impression that she hated it. Hermione walked down five flights of stairs into the living room and out into the garden.

She sat for hours out the sunlight on a garden chair, reading and thinking. Thinking about Harry, and hoping that it would be a quiet year at Hogwarts this year 'Don't be dumb Hermione. You're friends with Harry Potter, it will never be just a quiet year at Hogwarts!' She was thinking about Ron and his little date, not that it bothered her that he was going on a date, with someone else. Nope, she was completely fine with it. She didn't care that this girl was probably ten times more attractive than her and wasn't a know-it-all. Yes, Hermione couldn't care less... Okay, she could care a little less, or a lot less.

Her thoughts were interuped by a shout

"Hermione!" It was Ron calling "Hermione" He jumped over the fence to the garden

"You could have just used the gate Ronald!"

"Less fun that way. Whatcha doing?" Ron asked

"Just reading my book."

"I thought you didn't like "The War of two Worlds"?"

"Well, Ronald, It is an interesting book and I hate leaving books unfinished so I shall read in quickly in order to move on to better books."

"Okay Hermione, sure. Anyways I'd better head off."

"Yes, see you later." Hermione picked up her book and began reading when Ron said before he climbed the gate

"Listen, you are at home with a book, that is a terrible way to spend your free day why don't you come with me... if you want to. Please?" Ron wasn't very good at this, he had started off so confidently, he was cute when he was nervous.

"You're asking me on a picnic, by insulting my hobbies?" Hermione challenged

"Well, yeah. It's kinda sad. But, you know, if you don't want to you can stay at home and be boring."

"I am not boring! To show you how much fun I am I'm coming with you." Hermione stood up, put her book in the picnic basket and the two set off. Ron helped her over the fence.


	2. Chapter 2

he pair of them walked in silence for a while, nothing but the sound of plates clanging in the basket and birds chirping.

"So, for someone who isn't enjoying the book you spend an awful lot of time reading it." Ron broke the silence

"The book is okay, I guess. Well written and interesting. The anonymous protagonist makes the books very unique and... okay, I like the book a little."

Ron nods and slips his hand into Hermione's 'Now's your chance Hermione, take your hand out of his. You don't like him, don't lead him on' Hermione thought. But, she didn't. She let her hand rest in his and felt his soft, warm skin wrap around her ice-cold fingers. They arrived at the edge of a small lake really soon after that and Ron put down a blanket (which wasn't without holes, but Hermione didn't point that out.) and opened up the basket.

"For lunch today we have, soggy tomato sandwiches, slightly sweaty cheese sandwiches, have a chocolate cake I stole from mum and half a bottle of flat lemonade." Ron said, he looked hopefully up at Hermione and found her smiling. He really had tried to make it nice which Hermione found very sweet. She picked up a small soggy tomato sandwich and took a bite out of it. It was, as she expected, disgusting but she finished and said.

"It's very nice Ronald. Very, tomatoey"

"It's not good it is?"

"The tomato sandwiches were a bit mushy but, it's the thought that counts?"

Hermione opened the bottle of lemonade and poured some in a plastic cup. The flat lemonade wasn't very enjoyable to drink.

"I am sorry about the food, Hermione."

"No, it's nice, Ron. It has character?"

"Ha, thanks. The cake might be alright." Ron pulled the plate out of cake and rummaged through the bag for a knife. "Did you want cake? It's completely fine if you don't." Hermione didn't want to be rude so she said,

"No, I'd love some cake."

"Well, you're about to be disappointed, I seem to have forgotten a knife. Unless you want the whole half, or you want me to tear a piece off, which seems like a bad idea." Ron said nervously.

Hermione chuckled "Oh Ron. Let's forget the food and go for a walk on the lake."

"Yes please." Ron replied looking very relieved.

The pair stood up and walked down to the waters edge. It was a sunny day and there was a gentle breeze in the air, but despite this both Ron and Hermione were very hot.

"Let's sit." Ron suggested "It's too hot to be walking much longer. So the pair of them sat by the edge of the water. Ron took off his shoes and socks and put his feet in the water.

"Ron stop that you're polluting the pond with your foot bacteria!"

"Oh shut up, I showered this morning. It's nice and cold in the water. Put your feet in." Ron offered. Hermione, reluctantly undid her shoelaces and took off her shoes. She lowered her feet into the cool, abyss of water. The cold surrounded her feet, the water running in between her toes and up her legs. She bent over, cupped her hands and sprayed Ron with water.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh?" Ron said, his blue eyes wide.

"Yeah it is, Weasley! You got a problem with that?" Hermione replied. Ron cupped his hands and tipped the contents into Hermione's hair. She retaliated by skimming her leg across the surface of the water, quickly and getting water on the hem of Ron's shorts. Ron tied to splash her but she dodged it and used her wet hair to flick him in the face.

"Nice aim, Weasley." She taunted. Ron shoved her and she fell into the lake. When she resurfaced Ron was laughing like a maniac so she dived under the water, grabbed his legs and pulled him into the shimmering, blue body of water. They both swam to the surface and began to giggle. Ron' wet mop of ginger hair shone in the sun light. He grabbed her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. He brought her closer to him. Hermione looked into his shimmering eyes and brought her mouth closer to his. Then a sudden tug on her leg broke them apart. Hermione was pulled under water. Fear flooded through her as she was pulled closer to the bottom. She tried to open her eyes but she could see a faint outline of what appeared to be a Grindylow. She tried to break free but she knew it was futile. She needed her wand.

"Relashio!" She screamed. But the incantation alone was not enough. Hermione was running out of air. She kicked at the Grindylow and tried to force it off. Nothing would work and she was running out of time. She knew they had fragile fingers, so Hermione bent over as best she could and snapped one of the Grindylow's fingers. It let out a scream of pain and Hermione kicked at it. This time it let go and she began to swim to the surface. She was running out of oxygen, she couldn't breath, she wouldn't make it to the top. Suddenly, an ice cold, hand grabbed her wrist tightly and heaved her up to the surface. Air filled her lungs as Ron put his hands under her arms. He moved his arm so it was around her waist and he swam to the edge of the lake. Hermione held onto the side of the lake and Ron heaved himself onto the shore so he could lift up Hermione. Once on the shore Hermione collapsed onto the ground gasping for air.

"Hermione, oh Hermione, I am so sorry! I forgot about the Grinylows in the lake, it's all my fault. Are you alright?" Ron apologised furiously

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine, Ron. It's not your fault you tried."

"But I didn't warn you about the Grindylows, I forgot all about them!"

"It's okay, Ron. Lets just head back to Burrow."

"Will you be able to?"

"Of course, I feel much better now." This was partially true. Ron and Hermione stood up and began to walk, very slowly back to the Burrow leaving a trail of water droplets behind them. Hermione, who was feeling considerably better, began to think about what happened before the Grindylow attacked. Had she really been about to kiss Ron? She looked at the side of his dipping head. He looked embarrassed as he walked with his head down. She smiled to herself.

They reached the fence of the Burrow.

"Hermione, I am really sorry. The whole thing was a complete disaster! I shoulda just left you to your book."

"No, I had fun. Sort of. The Grindylow attack wasn't enjoyable but everything else was."

"But, the sandwiches were ruined, we couldn't eat the cake and the drinks were flat."

"Well, I enjoyed the walk and splashing you with water."

"That was fun."

"But you know what?"

"What?" Ron asked

"We were interupted eariler."

"We were, what were we doing?"

"I believe, you were about to kiss me." Hermione said. Ron's ears went bright red.

"I think I was, yes." He replied. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his dripping shoulders.

"You know, for an idiot, you do know how to take a girl on a memorable date. She moved her head closer to his and Ron met her lips. His lips were soft against hers. He brought his hand up to her neck. The kiss was short but passionate. Hermione put a little pressure which Ron matched. They broke apart.

"You know, Hermione, for a know-it-all, you are a very good kisser." Ron teased. Hermione pressed her lips against his again. A whistle came from upstairs. Ron pulled away.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled and Fred and George closed the window, laughing like lunatics.


End file.
